FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Wordless
by MARYXULA
Summary: Para Kefka celebrar el día de su existencia nunca ha tenido el mismo sentido que para el resto de personas que se preocupan por él haya la intención que haya detrás. Leo simplemente quiere hacer feliz a su mejor amigo el día de su cumpleaños. ONESHOT Leve Lefka


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Ningún personaje de la saga Final Fantasy me pertenece, ellos son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores

Sólo posibles OCs son cosa mía n_nU

Historia contada en tercera persona (como trato de hacer con oneshots)

Otra historia que vendría a ser un pequeño regalito o en conmemoración al personaje Kefka Palazzo siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos del juego Final Fantasy VI. Como la otra vez escribí algo pre-canon con Terra, esta vez me gustaría con Kefka compartiese su día con alguien diferente pero ciertamente significativo en su vida como Leo XDU (Todoo pre-canon como siempre)

Espero que os guste...

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **Wordless**

Al abrir los ojos, apretados al sentir la luz del sol habiendo sido removida el único escudo de tela, el joven de largos y extendidos cabellos rubios al rededor de su rostro sobre la suave superficie que era la almohada ya era oficialmente un adulto. Durante el trascurrir de la noche, sus dieciocho años se habían tornado diecinueve. Cegado por la claridad producida por esa luz, el rubio de pálida piel se encontró forzado a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Una exclamación escapando de su boca antes de cerrarse mostrando su desagrado. Incorporándose probó por segunda vez a abrir sus ojos, lentamente, con cautela hasta que poco a poco el destello anaranjado se disipó dando paso a imágenes familiares de cuanto le rodeaba. Sentado aun desde la cama comprobó el paso fantasma de una de las sirvientas designadas al servicio y limpieza de su residencia. Las piezas de ropa que componían su uniforme de tonos verdosos descansaban hacía rato en una silla como de costumbre, el soldado sonrió satisfecho hasta que sus claros irises se detuvieron en el fino y rectangular objeto depositado en la mesita de noche a su lado. Su frente se arrugó al instante antes de alargar uno de sus brazos para coger el sobre e inspeccionarlo antes de abrirlo. Antes siquiera de hallar el remitente, una mueca de fastidio se formó en su rostro al reconocer el distintivo sello Imperial.

En cuestión de segundos percibió el rumbo que el día tomaría, abandonando la cama con resoplido y dirigiéndose hacía el cuarto de baño, habitación de menor proporción en comparación al dormitorio para asearse y poder vestirse, comenzando otro día de su vida abruptamente.

Bajando con brío por las escaleras sin considerar el apoyo de la barandilla de madera se apresuró a tomar algo en la cocina, algo ligero. Lugar en que le esperaban una serie de bollitos recién horneados y una taza de café de color tan oscuro como la misma noche sobre la mesa central. Sin tiempo para sentarse cogió la taza y mientras bebía su contenido liquido se fijó que en cada bollito había una línea asemejándose a una letra probablemente trazada con crema. El rubio casí se atragantó al advertir el mensaje.

En la primera línea: F-E-L-I-Z más una figura redonda similar a un sol y en la segunda un consiguiente: C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S

Descendiendo sus alzadas y finas cejas tras toser y recobrar aliento musitó ligeramente molesto:

-No tengo tiempo para esto. -

Más convencido de una estratagema que de un detalle de sincero afecto tenida en cuenta la base de su relación con las dos señoritas, una de ellas, claramente más joven y dispuesta a perder el tiempo en esas tonterías que la otra. No obstante basto ese pequeño detalle para tenerle todo el camino pensando si habría alguno más. ¿Cuál de las personas que conocían la información tendría la osadía? ¿Sólo Gestahl? Buuuuhhh... Sus pensamientos era lo único que podía suavizar la hostilidad del tiempo, distrayéndolo del encuentro de la carta mandada por El Emperador alejándose del recinto militar y llegando al Castillo Imperial. Sus recias botas negras resonando contra cada cuadrado de piedra componiendo la calzada mientras pequeñas bocanadas de aire salían de su boca. Todo el mundo desde el primer soldado parado en las grandes puertas bien protegido del frío por un robusto abrigo hasta otros compañeros ya en el interior le hacían saber la misma cosa pero para su consuelo no era referente a su cumpleaños.

-Por fin, Kefka, estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. -No pudo retenerse por más tiempo el agitado científico de cabellos anaranjados al aclararse pasados los años. Dejando de dar vueltas en círculos para correr hacía el mencionado. Cid no era una persona que se tomase muy bien eso de la impuntualidad y estaba ligeramente atacado provocando la primera sonrisa en el soldado algo más alto que él. -Gestahl nos lleva esperando un rato. -Agregó. En cambio Kefka se sentía el doble de bromista, levantando una ceja, replicó retirándose el abrigo:

-¿Sí? Ya será para menos, amigo mío. -

En realidad nunca lo era, cuando el gobernante trinaba, se percibía tanto en sus ojos como en su voz por muy contenida que ésta estuviese. Era exigente con sus hombres y eso se percibía en el modo en que ellos le correspondían a excepción de Kefka Palazzo cuya osadía era igual de admirable que imprudente. Al menos Cid así lo veía no de total acuerdo con los mandatos del hombre por encima de ambos. Habiendo dos temas a tratar de diferente prioridad, Gestahl se enfocó en el que había conjunto a Cid para así tratar ciertos asuntos con el saldado a solas. A medida que Cid exponía los avances en el laboratorio más alguna que otra curiosidad fuera de lugar, Kefka asentía sólo al oír su nombre afianzando la información. Nada que no hiciese en esas ocasiones, meramente dando su opinión cuando Gestahl centraba su penetrante mirada en él aliviando un poco al científico.

-¿Todo claro? Emperador. -Preguntaba Cid con el mismo deseo de volver a sus cosas que Kefka esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

-Sí, sí, excelente labor, como siempre, Doctor Cid. -Le respondía agitando una de sus manos enjoyadas el otro fijando sus ojos en los verdes al levantar los propios de los informes, la otra acariciando su espesa barba. -Puedes marcharte. -Solía despedirlo y Cid obedecía sin tardanza.

La sonrisa postiza desvanecía por un breve instante oyendo a sus espaldas el sonido de las puertas cerrándose tras de sí, Kefka era consciente de a qué se enfrentaba. Un poco de amabilidad para suavizar el odio latente entre ellos, un poco de confianza para afianzar una alianza forzosa. Observando al maduro y antiguo general sacar de algún cajón una botella de vino para descorchar habiendo sacado con ella dos vasos de cristal y de algún modo celebrar un año más ese sentimiento que les unía a la par que distanciaba en la mente del joven se repetía la misma idea, la idea de envenenar la exquisita bebida y morir. Pestañeando por el contrario daba unos pasos y aceptaba el vaso lleno de dulce y rojo oscuro liquido.

-¿Leíste la carta que me tome la molestia de escribirte? -Inquiriría tras un suspiro, notando el sabor todavía en su boca aunque el liquido fuese ya consumido. La respuesta del joven de cabellos de oro era mucho más simple, haciendo gala de su cruda sinceridad:

-No.-Remojándose los rosados labios añadiendo sin temor. -Nunca lo hago. -Dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, el vaso entre sus manos de pianista.

Gestahl dejaba escapar una suave y condescendiente risilla, apenas separando sus labios agrietados por la edad.

-Confió que al menos aceptes mi reconocimiento a tu servicio materializado en una daga. -Replicó cerrando los ojos, su voz parecía poseer cierto dolor ante el desprecio del otro. Kefka se encogió de hombros. Nunca había sabido como reaccionar a eso. El vaso fue finalmente depositado en la mesa previa solicitud de salida, sabiendo que en su despacho le esperaba el arma de plateada hoja y mango dorado con algún detalle esculpido a mano o pequeñas joyas incrustadas. Poseía una buena colección esperando el momento de otorgarlas a alguien merecedor de ellas.

El cielo por encima de él era de un tono azulado como sus ojos, a pesar de la sutiles adicciones de gris que lo palidecían. Apoyado sobre el resistente balcón en la azotea del edificio el soldado hallaba importantes momentos de soledad y tranquilidad sintiéndose incapaz de aceptar consuelo por parte de otro ser vivo. En caso de gritar a la distancia, su desesperación se perdería entre el viento ululante. Apoyando su mentón contra la solida superficie de piedra, notando toda la frialdad del ambiente impregnada, resopló cargado de mayor odio. Como los odiaba y como se odiaba a sí mismo por haber seguido de modo parecido a un perrito todas y cada una de las advertencias que le habían dado desde que llegó siendo un crío. Luego sus cejas se arrugaban, la debilidad superando al odio y el deseo de llorar siendo incapaz de mostrar lagrimas, sólo ahogados chillidos. Sus manos sobre su cabeza, entre sus alargados dedos, finos cabellos moviéndose al son de la brisa helada mientras eran sus codos los apoyados a medida que su cabeza se elevaba separándose así su mentón del material. No merecía la pena, nada en realidad proveniente de él merecía la pena.

-Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? -Una cercana voz se atrevió a preguntar. Al girarse para descubrir su dueño, esa pequeña sospecha previa se confirmo como si realmente no necesitase encarar al muchacho de piel oscura a poca distancia de su posición frente al balcón. Insoportablemente alto y recuperando una sonrisa. Cruzándose de brazos automáticamente replicó esbozando una sonrisa forzosa:

-Claro, soldado Cristophe. ¿O qué pensabas? Qué estaba a punto de tirarme desde el balcón... ¿Eh? -

Aunque en parte estaba bromeando, siempre había algo de verdad en sus palabras, siempre la habría. Leo carraspeó claramente incómodo antes de replicar:

-¿No? -Y rascándose la cabeza agregó volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. -Bueno, no. Sinceramente espero que no. -Kefka se limitó a sostener su ceja dorada levantada sugerente a la vez que sutilmente expectante. -Me entristecería que precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños te quitases la vida. -

Por un momento el rubio no pareció capaz de procesar las últimas palabras del soldado de color pero antes que el otro pudiese tocarle, riendo exclamó:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Desde luego eres ingenuo, sólo he venido a tomar un poco el aire. Reunirse con El Emperador suele ser intenso. -

Entonces el otro también pareció relajarse, cerrando un momento sus ojos, asintió y al abrir nuevamente sus ojos de un bonito color pardo mezclado con leve tono verdoso recordando el iris de algunos gatos, sonriente dijo:

-Me alegro porque tenía un pequeño obsequio que quería entregarte. -

Confesado el motivo de su presencia, Leo dejó de ocultar lo que sus manos habían estado sosteniendo tras su amplía espalda toda la mañana hasta dar con el cumpleañero. Kefka había puesto los ojos en blanco, aquello empezaba a ser el colmo. Un simple feliz cumpleaños hubiese bastado pero Leo era del tipo de persona que mostraba excesivo afecto en muy poco tiempo. Haciendo de tripas corazón, tomó la rectangular caja entre sus manos envuelta con esmero en un suave papel rojizo y allí mismo lo apartó rompiéndolo sin piedad para acabar abriendo lo que parecía una representación de un armario de oscura madera y chocar con la mirada ausente de una figura de ensueño como acurrucada envestida con un traje a su medida con combinación de colores rojos y negros, sobresaliente cuello y mangas de gasa blanca a juego con un gorrito. Sus deditos parecían albergar pequeñas garras y las orejas un pelín ocultas tras su pelo castaño oscuro o negro albergaban algo de extensión alejándolas de lo humano. Observando cada detalle con detenimiento la imagen del Esper conocido por el folklore como Caith Sith, El malicioso o El embustero golpeó su mente.

-¿Te gusta? -Tuvo el valor de preguntar el soldado a su lado cuando el rubio finalmente levantó la vista. Sus claras mejillas enrojeciendo con silenciosa furia. -Era muy bonito, inmediatamente me hizo pensar en ti... -

-¿Pero cuántos años crees qué tengo? -Le espetó Kefka consciente de lo que aquello podría significar fuera de la seguridad de su hogar. ¡Maldición! Se suponía que él no sólo era un varón sino un varón adulto, la gente era cruel, siempre lo había sido a la hora de compartir ese tipo de aficiones o gustos. -¡Tengo diecinueve jodidos años, no nueve! -Le gritó dejándose llevar tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia de que alguien como Leo supiese o intuyese que algo así podía darle tanta felicidad.

Antes de que el pobre muchacho pudiese explicarse, Kefka le golpeó con un puño, el obsequio sostenido por debajo apoyado entre su brazo y la parte izquierda de su torso. cerradas las pequeñas puertas de madera. No resultó nada que el otro no pudiese aguantar estando preparado pero al venir de repente en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, Leo notó la intensidad del golpe en toda su mejilla forzando al joven a cerrar los ojos, exclamando. Para cuando abrió los ojos, una figura se difuminaba distanciándose más y más. Frotándose la parte golpeada, caliente baso su gran mano agachó la cabeza sin saber qué señorita de la tienda le había asegurado que no ocurriría eso.

Casi corriendo, sintiendo su corazón igual de acelerado que sus zancadas recorriendo los extensos pasillos con rojas paredes y alfombrados suelos de la parte correspondiente a los despachos otorgados a oficiales, Kefka no se tranquilizó hasta dar con su propio despacho, necesitando un lugar en el que ocultar la muñeca de porcelana dentro de la original caja de madera. Nadie salvo él podría acceder a la habitación nada más cerrarla con llave ya que cada despacho poseía su propia llave y de ninguno de ellos constaban duplicaciones. Sabía que por muchas ganas de dejar el Castillo a fin de guardar la muñeca en su verdadero refugio tenía que proseguir con sus tareas del día. Cid era un hombre terriblemente irritable y ruidoso en lo referente a puntualidad.

-Te llevaré a un lugar mucho mejor durante la comida. -Susurró a la delicada criatura inanimada acoplándola dentro del primer cajón. -Ese idiota adorable, ¿cómo se atreve a darle algo así de bonito en un lugar como este? -Refunfuñaría, incapaz de negar que el regalo era de su gusto ya a solas. Interiormente reconocía que era lo mejor de todo el dichoso día.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Me gusta pensar que a Kefka le encantan las muñecas pero que hasta que no fue perdiendo la sanidad era una de esas cosas que no podía permitirse disfrutar abiertamente. Ni siquiera como niño se le consintió aunque a él le resbalaba más XDU Encima resulta que hay tanto mujeres como hombres que coleccionan muñecas o juguetes clásicos, eso afianzó la idea aunque con Terra todo sería luego más fácil, en plan, no, el juguete es para ella cuando en mi mente Terra es más de peluches o cosas suaves como Moogles :P**

 **Tanto Terra como Leo son si no los únicos los que sí suelen regalar muñecas a Kefka. Como en la historia anterior la muñeca era algo hecho a mano por Terra pero ayudada por Leo para esta historia quise mostrar o indicar que Leo quizás ya sabía o intuía que podían gustarle porque Leo es de los que hacen lo imposible por hacer feliz a sus amigos y familiares (hasta que la cosa se va estropeando) *u***

 **Luego está Gestahl que desde que Kefka era joven fue el principal personaje en hacerle regalos o dedicarle algo a su soldado favorito aunque su relación es tensa y llena de intereses que ambos no dudan en recriminarse. A Kefka le fastidia que la peor persona a sus ojos piense en él.**

 **La idea o obsesión con la muerte ya sea del enemigo y la propia es un constante y así lo quiero mostrar pre y post infusión como necesidad a la vez que capricho.**

 **Si queréis sois libres de comentar, sólo pido educación o el mayor respeto posible hacía mi persona n_nU**


End file.
